Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns crystalline compounds with ferromagnetic properties which are inclusion compounds comprising metal salts in copolymers in which the repeating unit includes one unit from a first group of aminoaromatic derivatives of 1-naphthylamine and corresponding oxidized forms, connected to one unit from a second group of substituted aminoaromatic compounds selected from substituted amines containing at least two condensed benzene nuclei, substituted polycyclic compounds containing at least one aniline moiety in their structure, and aniline derivatives carrying a substituent connected to the nucleus by an ethynylene or para-phenylene unit, and corresponding oxidized compounds. These copolymers form the subject matter of US patent application Ser. No. 08/313,440 filed 27 Sep. 1994. They exhibit magnetic properties, in some cases ferromagnetic properties.
The provision of other polymer based compounds which also have ferromagnetic properties would be desirable.
The present invention thus relates to crystalline compounds with ferromagnetic properties formed by the inclusion of metal salts in the copolymers described above.